


燃烧

by JessIllumination



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessIllumination/pseuds/JessIllumination
Summary: 一战背景，无魔法AU。庄园少爷亚瑟和管家儿子梅林的故事。然而他却无法说出口。因为这是注定开不出花朵的感情，只能够腐烂在见不得光的阴影深处。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)





	燃烧

**Author's Note:**

> 本文原发于LOFTER。一发完。
> 
> 【请不要在意文中引用歌曲发行时间和本文时间线差了快一个世纪】

## １.

1912年8月，约克郡，卡美洛庄园。

这是一个晴好的周日，花园里弥漫着淡淡的雾气。太阳还没有升起，空气里还带着一丝夜间的微凉。卡美洛庄园延续着百年来一成不变的英式传统作息，一早六点，管家，厨娘，男仆女仆们就准时起床，清扫壁炉，准备早餐，打扫图书馆和画室，为新的一天做好准备。

六点半，送报纸的小伙子骑着自行车从村子里赶了过来，送新鲜蔬菜的老头儿在后院里和几个厨房女仆闲聊。一个高个子的黑发年轻人从林子里走了出来，手里拿着一根香烟。他抬起头，看到了清晨第一缕淡金色的阳光落在了卡美洛庄园高大气派的塔楼上。

他微微眯起眼，静静的目光落在一扇窗子上。

梅林·埃莫瑞斯并不住在庄园里。他和他的母亲胡妮丝一起住在村子里的一幢农舍里。他的父亲巴利诺·埃莫瑞斯去世前一直都是庄园里的管家，为彭德拉根家族忠心耿耿地服务了四十多年。彭德拉根先生一直对梅林母子俩十分照顾。他不收他们的房租，而且还坚持出钱资助梅林读书。巴利诺去世后，彭德拉根先生一直都像对待自己儿子亚瑟一样对待梅林。从哈罗到剑桥，梅林与亚瑟一直都是形影不离的同窗挚友。他们在学校里的饮食起居都是一样的规格，平日里若是庄园里差人过来送一些吃穿用品，也从不少了梅林这一份。节假日，庄园里派来的汽车也都是把两人一同接回去。不知道的人还都以为梅林也和亚瑟一样是个少爷。

然而今年夏天却有点不寻常。庄园里的仆人们都注意到了梅林和亚瑟没有一起从大学里回来。梅林一个人自己搭火车从剑桥回来了。他回来后就一直待在村子里，没有像往常一样天天都来庄园里和彭德拉根一家一起用晚餐。

“嘿，梅林！”一个穿着黑色裙子，系着白色围裙的女仆看到了站在树林外面抽烟的梅林，朝他招了招手，“你怎么这么早就一个人过来了？”

“格温，”梅林露出一个明亮的笑容。他认识格温很多年了，格温从小就在村子里长大，梅林去上大学的那一年，她便来了庄园里给亚瑟的姐姐莫佳娜小姐当女仆。

“我们都好几个月没有见到你了！”格温高高兴兴地说。

格温长得很漂亮。她有四分之一的波多黎各血统，生着淡咖啡色的皮肤，褐色的眼睛，还有一头乌黑蜷曲的头发。她总是十分费劲地把那头乱糟糟的头发用黑色的发夹牢牢固定在脑后，再戴上女仆的头罩。她是个十分善良的姑娘，庄园上上下下的人都很喜欢她。

格温一直暗恋亚瑟。但是她太害羞了，以至于没有人看得出她的心思。

“恩，”梅林伸手弹了弹烟灰，“是啊，我好几个月都没有回来了。大家最近都怎么样？”

“大家都很好，前几天莫佳娜小姐还问起你呢。”格温兴高采烈地说，“对了，明天莫佳娜小姐的表妹芙蕾雅小姐就要来做客了，我听说亚瑟的好几个朋友也会过来，他们可能要办几场热闹的野餐会，还会出去打猎！”

梅林眼神一黯，点了点头，没说话。

格温并没有意识到有哪里不对，继续说道：“哎！我这几天在庄园里忙着，都没空去村子里看望你。你回来这几天都在忙什么呀？为什么不等亚瑟一起回来？”

梅林吐出一口白色的烟雾，淡淡的烟雾中，他脸上那略有勉强的笑容并不是太真切。

格温脸上的表情微微一怔，她注意到了梅林似乎有心事。

“哦，他呀，”梅林的声音听起来很是轻描淡写，似乎是在随口谈论着一个毫不相干的人，“他和一群朋友去伦敦玩，所以我就先回来了。”

格温本来还想问问梅林为什么不和亚瑟一起去玩。这很不对劲。他俩从小就形影不离，庄园里的仆人们总是把他们戏谑地称为“双胞胎”，每次亚瑟不管要去哪里玩，都是要拽着梅林一起的。可就在这时候，女管家安德鲁斯太太在厨房里叫她进去了。

“我得去干活了，”格温说，“下次再聊！”

梅林点点头，微笑了一下。

## 2.

随着一波客人的到来，卡美洛庄园变得热闹起来。莫佳娜的表妹芙蕾雅一家都来了。莫佳娜送了一封信到村子里邀请梅林第二天过来吃晚餐，梅林一开始推脱掉了，结果莫佳娜自己跑到了村子里敲开了梅林家的门。

莫佳娜穿着一身浅蓝色的长外套，精致的剪裁衬托出了她纤细优美的腰身。她戴着一顶蓝色的圆顶帽，帽子上装饰着一只简单的蝴蝶结，黑色的长发在脑后用浅粉色的丝绸束着。“我不会允许你说’不‘的，”莫佳娜笑着说，一双墨绿色的眼睛生机勃勃，闪烁着雀跃的光芒，“我不管你有什么借口，你今晚必须来庄园里用餐。”

梅林穿着一件白衬衫和一条米色的背带裤，头发有些凌乱地堆在额头上。他倚着门框站着，脸上带着微微苦恼的表情。

“我听说亚瑟今天下午就要回来了？”他问。

“是啊，”莫佳娜皱起了眉头，不解地问道，“怎么了？”

“我想我最好还是不要去了，”梅林说，“我——我上个月和亚瑟吵了一架。”

“为什么？”莫佳娜不依不挠地问道，“你们两个怎么会吵架？我是说，你们俩就算吵架，过几天也就和好了，这有什么大不了的？”

“你不懂，”梅林移开了目光，声音变得冷淡了，“这次不一样。他对我很不高兴。”

“你干了什么？把他私藏的酒全部喝光了？”

“如果只是这样就好了，”梅林笑了一声，给莫佳娜使了个眼色，两人一起走到了房子后面的小花园里，“他看到了你写给我的信。”

“什么？”

梅林叹了口气，垂下了眼睛，双手插进长裤的口袋。

“你听到我的话了。”

“我不敢相信，”莫佳娜的眼睛睁的大大的，“我不敢相信他会生气！我以为他会比爸爸好一点呢！”

“我觉得他这次是真的生气了。”

“但是到底为什么？我不明白他为什么会觉得我和你在一起难以接受？看在上帝的份上，我不敢相信他也和爸爸那些老古董一样抱着根深蒂固的阶级观念！”

“我也是和你一样想的，”梅林低声说，“我以为他不会生气，并且会很高兴看到他的姐姐和他最好的朋友在一起。可是我大概是想错了。他还是在意这些事情的。毕竟他是未来的彭德拉根伯爵，他不希望自己唯一的姐姐嫁给一个没有头衔，没有财富的人。”

莫佳娜伸出手抓住了梅林的手。她的手上戴着细腻精致的丝绸手套，摸起来滑滑的，戴着温热的体温。

梅林怔了一下，轻轻地推开了她的手。

“也许我们在一起是不对的。”他说。

“我不敢相信你也这么说。”莫佳娜怒气冲冲地说。

梅林低头在莫佳娜的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。

“嘿，”他温柔地说，“也许亚瑟需要一些时间而已，我们之间也需要一些时间。”

“那你今晚过来用晚餐吗？”

梅林点点头，答应了。

## 3.

亚瑟和他那一小群伦敦的朋友开车到达庄园的时候，已经下午四点多钟了。他穿着一身白色的衣服从车上跳下来，一眼就看到了坐在露台上看报纸的黑发青年。

亚瑟脸上的笑容暗淡了一下，嘴上依旧和大家说笑着，但是表情已经显得心不在焉了。

他觉得很愧疚。上次在梅林的宿舍里看到他和莫佳娜的情书，他不该那样大发脾气的。

他也不知道自己为什么会突然那么生气那么沮丧，就好像生命中什么最重要的东西被人生生夺走了一样。他觉得痛苦而愤怒，于是他把梅林书桌上的东西全部扫落在地，并且朝着他大吼大叫了一大堆他自己也不知道从何而来的难听话。

吼完之后他就夺门而去，之后的一个礼拜他俩之间再也没有和对方说话。学期结束后梅林就一个人收拾东西回家去了，而他，为了把这事忘到脑后去，故意找了一大堆朋友去伦敦玩乐。然而事实证明，他并没有因此就忘了梅林，反而心中那股压抑的沮丧和愤懑更加浓重了。

他知道，他和梅林是从小到大的挚友。他和梅林了解对方比了解自己都更深。世界上没有第二个人像他们一样在乎彼此，了解彼此。和梅林分离地这近一个月的时间也只是让他更加思念他，虽然他并不打算向梅林承认这一点。

也许，亚瑟心想，他只是太在乎这个朋友了，所以他不愿任何人夺走他，哪怕这个人是自己的姐姐。

可是男人总是要结婚的。如果这一天终将到来，他宁可这个人是自己的姐姐，而不是什么他不认识也不熟悉的女人。

画室里充满了说笑声，男仆们端着装着酒杯的托盘在屋子里走来走去，芙蕾雅在弹钢琴，成了一屋子男人们的焦点。亚瑟拿了两杯葡萄酒，趁人不注意的时候朝露台走去。

一阵风吹过，带来一阵漱潄的落叶。

亚瑟在梅林身边坐下，递了一杯酒给他。

梅林从报纸上抬起眼睛，十分诧异地看了他一眼，身后接过了酒杯。

“对不起，”亚瑟说，“我应该祝福你和莫佳娜的，可是我选择了一种十分不成熟的方式来表达自己的情绪。”

梅林依旧诧异地盯着他，深蓝色的眼底满是不解。

“干嘛用这幅见了鬼的样子？”亚瑟笑着说，伸手在他的肩膀上推了一把。

“我还以为——”梅林舔了舔嘴唇，声音低低的，带着十足的委屈，“我还以为你以为我配不上你的姐姐！”

梅林的话让亚瑟十分生气，但是他语气里的那种委屈——那种人们通常只会在与自己最为亲密的人面前自然而然流露出来的那种恃宠而骄的委屈——却让他的心底莫名其妙地起了一阵狂喜的波澜。

“胡说八道，”他伸手揉乱了梅林的黑发，就像他们在大学宿舍里独处的时候他经常做的那样，“你配得上这世界上的任何人。”

梅林躲开他的手，喝了一口酒。

“还在生我的气？”亚瑟笑着问。

“我不明白你为什么那天吵完后就直接走了，一句消息都没有。”

“我也不知道，”亚瑟说，“我很生气，也很沮丧。我……”他实在是找不到一个合适的词来描述他的心情，“我总觉得你是属于我一个人的，你是我最好的朋友和兄弟，你懂我的意思吗？我不想和任何人分享你，哪怕是你未来的妻子。我知道这听起来很蠢——”

“你在和莫佳娜吃醋？”梅林瞪着他。

“不是——”

“难道不是吗？”

“梅林！”亚瑟抗议道。

梅林笑着把酒杯放下，摇了摇头，伸手揉乱了亚瑟的一头金发。

“没想到你竟然这么幼稚，你这个大菜头。”

## 4.

1913年到来的时候，欧洲大陆全都笼罩在战争带来的阴云当中。

亚瑟和梅林从学校毕业的那年，乌瑟·彭德拉根去世了。亚瑟成为卡美洛庄园的新主人和新一任伯爵，开始接手打理庄园和领地的一系列事宜。

梅林在伦敦获得了律师从业资格证。他大多数的时间在伦敦工作，有时间还会回到庄园来给亚瑟提出一些管理庄园的建议。

随着战争的阴影越来越近，很多年轻人都纷纷宣布订婚，包括梅林和莫佳娜。

婚礼之前的一个礼拜，亚瑟去了伦敦，住在了梅林家里。

梅林家里没有成群的仆役，只有一个厨娘和女仆。他的生活比亚瑟简单很多。亚瑟也没有带来自己的贴身男仆，因为他并不想受到打扰。在繁忙的生活中，他总是时不时地怀念起从前和梅林在剑桥念书的日子。那些美好的岁月仿佛就属于他们两个人，没有责任，没有社会加在他身上的种种包袱和期望，那时候的他们就是他们自己。

梅林结婚之后，这样的日子就真的一去不回了。

他和梅林去俱乐部吃了晚饭，然后开车回到了梅林的房子。开门进去后，亚瑟打开电灯，笑着对梅林说：“真亮啊，我觉得我们也该在卡美洛庄园装上电灯了。”

“我很怀疑现代科技是不是在你们那古老的传统世界里拥有一席之地。”梅林说。

“你还有威士忌吗？”

“不行，你今晚已经喝得太多了。”梅林说。

亚瑟倒在了沙发上，梅林脱掉外套，解下了领结，也在他身边坐下了。

“你知道的，梅林，”亚瑟一动不动地盯着他，含含糊糊地说，“我真的不想失去你。”

“你为什么觉得你会失去我？”

“因为下星期你就要结婚了。”

“你永远都是我最好的朋友。”梅林笑了笑，用力拍了拍他的肩膀，“别犯傻了。”

## 5.

1914年春天，莫佳娜生下了一个叫莫德里德的男孩。

1914年8月，英国正式对德国宣战。亚瑟和梅林都上了法国前线。

“我不明白你为什么一直不结婚，亚瑟，”在昏暗的帐篷里，梅林睡在亚瑟的上铺，盯着摇摇晃晃的煤灯，“这些年中意于你的姑娘并不少，你的那个表妹芙蕾雅，伦敦的那几个年轻姑娘，薇薇安，索菲亚，她们的出身都很好，而且长得也非常——”

“你就不能闭嘴吗，梅林？”亚瑟不耐烦地说，“我怀疑到时候我不是被子弹打死的，而是被你的唠叨给烦死的！”

“别胡说八道，”梅林说，他从上铺翻身跳了下来，从挂在床头的军服口袋里掏出一袋压得扁扁的香烟，在亚瑟的床头坐下，“要一支吗？”

亚瑟坐起身来，从梅林手里接过一支香烟，由梅林替他点着了。

两人静静地坐在帐篷里抽了一会儿烟。

帐篷外面是无边无际的黑夜，远处战场上的爆炸声隐约可闻，一道道爆破的光亮时不时刺破地平线。

“这该死的德国人。”沉默了一会儿之后，梅林嘟哝道。

亚瑟拿起一只酒瓶喝了一口劣质威士忌，同意道：“该死的德国人。”

他把酒瓶递给梅林，梅林也喝了一口。

“你想念卡美洛庄园吗？”梅林问他。

“Fuck. 当然想。”亚瑟说，不满血丝的眼睛迟钝地望着眼前的一片虚空，“我一直有个梦。我想和你一起生活在卡美洛庄园，直到我死去的那一天。”

“我？”梅林似乎被逗乐了，“你又开始胡说八道了。”

“I mean it.”亚瑟的声音变得有些沙哑，他转过身来一把攥住了梅林的胳膊，“Damn it, I mean it. 每天在战壕里都有那么多我们认识的人死去，因为这毫无意义的该死的战争死去，我实在不明白到底我们为何还要戴着这该死的面具说话，梅林。什么时候你可以和我坦诚相待？”

梅林轻轻伸出一只手，微微颤抖着抚上了亚瑟的脸颊，然后轻轻插进他那柔软的金发，像抚摸爱人一样很慢很慢地抚摸着他。

这是他此生唯一的爱人啊。

然而他却无法说出口。因为这是注定开不出花朵的感情，只能够腐烂在见不得光的阴影深处。这是他内心最深处的欲望和罪孽，不敢承认，不敢直面，直到这该死的战争把世界上最丑陋最残酷的东西都这样活生生血粼粼的展现在他们面前，此刻，仿佛所有的罪孽和欲望都成了生命深处最本真的东西，成为了他们这渺小脆弱的生命中唯一重要的东西，成为了这令人作呕的世界上唯一支撑着他们活下去的东西。

梅林突然想起他们在大学时期曾经一起听过的一首歌的歌词——

_“When the night falls,_

_and you are all alone._

_In your deepest sleep,_

_what are you dreaming of?”_

一声巨响在帐篷外面传来，“彭德拉根上校！”有人在外面大叫起来，“德国人偷袭了！”

“所有人！”亚瑟大吼一声，猛地从梅林的手下挣开，“Get ready！”

## 6.

受伤后的日子，每一天都像粗粝缓慢的巨轮，从他身上碾过去，把他的生命压榨的不留下一点生机。

亚瑟的脊椎受损，眼睛也看不见了。不能走路也看不见的他得了非常严重的抑郁症，拒绝和任何人说话。

他被人从一个医院转移到另一个医院，最后终于到了家。

德国人投降的消息传来后，梅林终于从前线回来了。

梅林每天都坐在他的床前给他读报纸，直到亚瑟无可奈何地说：“你可以不可以闭上嘴，让我清净五分钟？”

这是他在病中第一次开口说话。

梅林笑着放下报纸，凑到他跟前，微凉的手指抚上他眼睛上的纱布：“下周我带你去伦敦看一个美国来的眼科医生。治病期间你就住在我那里。”

梅林在伦敦的房子里依旧没有仆人，比卡美洛庄园清净多了。不过为了亚瑟，梅林请了一个护士。护士白天过来照顾亚瑟，晚上就离开了。

“还好你和莫佳娜有了一个孩子，”一天晚上，亚瑟突然开口说道，“他是下一任彭德拉根伯爵。我这辈子都没法有孩子了。”

梅林穿着睡袍坐在炉火旁看书，听到他这么说，就放下书坐在他的窗前，在他的胳膊上拍了拍：“别这么说。”

“我还是看不到你。”

“我们明天再去看医生呢，你猴急什么。”

“奇怪的是，”亚瑟在枕头里挪动了一下，“我想不起来很多人的样子了。我没法勾勒出父亲和莫佳娜的样子，可是我却能清清楚楚地回想起你的样子来。”

“是吗？”梅林笑了。

“你可以在我身边躺下吗？”亚瑟请求道。

梅林犹豫了一下，没有拒绝。

他脱下睡袍，穿着睡衣，拉开被子在亚瑟身边躺下了。

两人平缓地呼吸着，空气里只有火花噼啪的声音，安静极了。

“还记得以前我曾经和你说过关于想和你一起生活的话吗，梅林？”亚瑟安静地问道。

“记得。”梅林说。

然后他叹了一口气，侧过身来，温柔地抱住了亚瑟。

他感觉到亚瑟在他的手臂下轻轻颤抖了一下，接着，从他眼部的白色绷带下面流出了一行清澈的泪。

梅林微微抬起身，很慢很慢地，在他的嘴唇上吻了下去。

“你永远都不知道我有多么爱你，” 梅林低声说。

亚瑟伸手抱住梅林的后背。

## 7.

亚瑟恢复视力的过程中，梅林一直全心全力地照顾着他。

从平时的一些细节来看，两人的关系似乎比正常朋友要亲密地多。

也来到伦敦，和梅林住在一起的格温和莫佳娜都注意到了。

比如说，每次亚瑟要去花园里透气的时候，梅林都支开护士，亲手把他抱下楼，放在轮椅上。整个过程他不放心交给其他任何人。

平时亚瑟洗澡穿衣也都是梅林做的。

因为手术之后亚瑟的眼睛上依旧缠着绷带，每顿饭梅林都会亲自端给他，一口口地喂给他吃。这样的宠溺和无微不至的关注，莫佳娜从未在任何身上见到过。

亚瑟的眼睛终于去掉绷带之后，梅林决定带着他回卡美洛庄园。出发之前一晚，梅林在收拾着亚瑟的箱子。莫佳娜走到客厅里来，问梅林道：“你今晚睡哪儿？”

梅林怔了怔：“……还是在亚瑟房里的衣帽间。万一他晚上有什么事，叫一声我就听到了。”

“我有个事情想要告诉你。”

“什么？”

“我不和你回庄园去了。”

梅林站起身，有些惊讶地看着莫佳娜。

莫佳娜平静地看着梅林，并没有生气的样子。

“我不怪你，梅林，”莫佳娜安静地说，“我只需要你告诉我，至少在我们结婚的时候，你还是有那么一点点爱我的，对吗？”

梅林慢慢地点点头，他说不出话来。

“但是完全比不上你爱他。”

“我……”梅林暗哑地说，“我那时候还没有意识到我对他的感情。我……我那时候还不懂。”

“我理解。”莫佳娜轻轻地叹了一口气，“但是他是卡美洛庄园的伯爵，你知道的，如果这事被人发觉，你俩是要进监狱的，彭德拉根家族的名誉也会毁于一旦。”

“你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。”莫佳娜说，“我真的不知道。”

## 8.

虽然装上了电灯和收音机，卡美洛庄园依旧保持着一板一眼的英式传统风格。他们的主人彭德拉根伯爵是一名受人敬重的先生，他身患残疾，无法起身行走，也一直没有任何结婚的打算。但是他把庄园以及庄园的领地打点地非常好，村子里的人和庄园里的仆役说起他来无一不是尊敬的语气。

住在庄园里的还有梅林·埃莫瑞斯先生和莫佳娜这一对夫妇。梅林是一名优秀的律师，他在伦敦有他自己的办公室。莫佳娜在卡美洛庄园住着，一边抚养她的儿子莫德里德，一面照顾她弟弟亚瑟的生活起居。梅林每周会来庄园住上两三天，他们的生活虽然平静无波，但是也幸福美满。

自从亚瑟眼疾治愈，从伦敦回到庄园之后，他和梅林就再也没有提起过那天晚上他们之间互相说过的话和做过的事情。

春日，莫佳娜，梅林，格温和亚瑟会一起出门写生钓鱼。夏季，他们会在露台上邀请伦敦的旧日好友举办派对。秋日，梅林会在金红灿烂的树林里读一本诗集给他听。冬日，他们会坐在温暖的壁炉前和逐渐长大的莫德里德一起玩扑克牌，讲一讲打仗期间的旧事。

四季如风，年年岁岁。

我们曾经见过爱情熊熊燃烧的样子。

一生一次就够了。

~FINIS~

* * *

_My soul, my heart, if you are near or far._

_My life, my love._

_You can have it all._


End file.
